


Kono mune no naka shizuka ni

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “La devi smettere di prendermi sempre di mira. Di prendermi in giro quando non riesco a fare qualcosa, di farlo davanti agli altri, di trattarmi come se fossi un idiota. Lo sai che accetto volentieri lo scherzo, ci sono abituato, ma... tu spesso e volentieri esageri, e non te ne rendi nemmeno conto!”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono mune no naka shizuka ni

**_ \- Kono mune no naka shizuka ni - _ **

**_“Nelle notti di solitudine tremo,_ **

**_è sempre te che cerco._ **

**_Perché è solo grazie al tuo sorriso_ **

**_Che riesco ad essere di nuovo sereno”_ **

_“Vorrei seriamente che la smettessi, Hikka” gli disse, con tono stanco._

_Erano appena rientrati in casa dopo le riprese per lo Shounen Club, non avevano ancora avuto il tempo di togliersi le giacche, che Yuya aveva improvvisamente ripreso a parlare._

_Aveva taciuto per tutto il viaggio in macchina dagli studi della NHK, rimuginando e cercando di calmarsi._

_Non c’era riuscito._

_“Smettere di fare cosa?” domandò Hikaru, poco sorpreso da quell’improvviso atteggiamento del fidanzato._

_Probabilmente, l’aveva presa come una logica conseguenza del suo silenzio e del suo cattivo umore._

_“La devi smettere di prendermi sempre di mira. Di prendermi in giro quando non riesco a fare qualcosa, di farlo davanti agli altri, di trattarmi come se fossi un idiota. Lo sai che accetto volentieri lo scherzo, ci sono abituato, ma... tu spesso e volentieri esageri, e non te ne rendi nemmeno conto!” ribatté, con tono di voce amareggiato._

_Il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi, finalmente sorpreso per il motivo per cui l’altro se la stava prendendo con lui._

_“Che cosa ho fatto stavolta, Yuuyan? Che cos’ho detto? Dannazione, lo sai che scherzo, e che io esageri o meno non significa che tu te la debba prendere, se io non faccio sul serio!” rispose, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia come se stesse cercando di riportare alla mente quello che poteva essere accaduto per cui l’altro si fosse irritato a tal punto._

_Yuya aveva fatto schioccare la lingua, esasperato._

_“Davvero non lo sai, eh?” disse, sul volto un’aria che esprimeva la propria delusione. “Lascia stare Yuya, cosa vuoi che ne sappia lui? Non chiedere a Yuya che cosa ne pensa, tanto lui non è importante.” gli fece il verso, ricordandogli in quel momento la discussione avuta quel pomeriggio durante le registrazioni._

_Hikaru si era morso un labbro, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi come se stesse cercando di trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito; a quel punto, il più grande continuò a parlare._

_“Perché io non sono importante, vero? Che cosa vuoi che conti il mio parere, che cosa vuoi che conti_ io _?” chiese, sentendosi vicino allo scoppiare a piangere._

_Hikaru gli si era avvicinato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con aria seria._

_“Credi che io possa dire una cosa del genere sul serio, Yuya? Pensi che io non ti ritenga importante?” si limitò a domandargli, con tono di voce più tranquillo di quello che ci si sarebbe aspettati in tale frangente._

_“Di certo non mi dai ragioni per credere altrimenti”_

_Il più piccolo era rimasto immobile per qualche secondo._

_Poi si era voltato, senza dire una parola, dirigendosi con passo deciso verso la porta di casa._

Yuya piangeva.

Era seduto sul divano, da solo.

Con gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime, spostò lo sguardo sull’orologio.

Era passata quasi un’ora da quando Hikaru era uscito, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, gridandogli che voleva stare da solo, che non aveva voglia di stare sotto il suo stesso tetto.

Quelle parole risuonavano nella sua testa, e lui era incapace di non pensarci.

Si morse un labbro.

Era stata una lite stupida.

Come sempre, lui aveva parlato troppo, e Hikaru aveva inteso male quello che cercava di dirgli.

Non sapeva _mai_ quale fosse il modo giusto di dirgli le cose, o forse un modo giusto non esisteva, perché in occasioni del genere finivano sempre con il litigare, nella maggior parte dei casi per questioni inutili e di poco conto.

Eppure in quel caso non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Si conoscevano da fin troppo tempo, da altrettanto stavano insieme, e lui aveva fatto l’abitudine ai suoi commenti, alle sue prese in giro, al suo costante sminuirlo, solo perché prendersela con lui era facile, era divertente.

E lui non aveva mai protestato, perché non era il tipo da prendersela.

Rideva anche lui ai suoi scherzi, era il primo a dirgli che aveva ragione quando lo riprendeva per qualche sciocchezza che aveva detto o fatto.

Ma c’era una linea sottile che divideva la sua autoironia dal sentirsi umiliato.

E in quel caso, era così che si era sentito.

Perché sapeva che Hikaru non era una persona romantica, sapeva che aveva un modo del tutto contorto di esprimere quello che provava, ma era convinto che ci dovesse pur essere un limite.

Nella loro storia, aveva sempre fatto tutto Yuya.

Yuya si era dichiarato, Yuya ricordava gli anniversari, Yuya lo chiamava quando non erano insieme, Yuya risolveva i _loro_ problemi, domandandosi spesso e volentieri se in quella relazione ci fosse soltanto lui.

Non aveva mai recriminato niente, perché in fondo gli piaceva mostrare il suo amore a Hikaru, perché la trovava una cosa naturale da fare, perché per lui quello che loro condividevano aveva un valore che non era nemmeno in grado di esprimere a parole.

E poi, era sempre stato convinto che anche per Hikaru le cose stessero così, sebbene lui fosse totalmente incapace di dimostrarlo.

In momenti come quello tuttavia, si domandava se il più piccolo non potesse almeno fare uno sforzo per lui.

E se non lo sforzo di farlo sentire amato come lui lo amava, almeno quello di non farlo sentire inutile, perché sentiva di non meritarlo.

Tuttavia, anche se era amareggiato da quella situazione, avrebbe preferito rimanere in silenzio piuttosto che litigare.

Era una cosa che odiava.

Era una cosa che odiava perché Yaotome sembrava sempre fuggire dalle loro discussioni.

Perché poi lui rimaneva così com’era, a piangere, da solo, a tremare, ad arrovellarsi, a pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare per aggiustare le cose, senza mai giungere ad una soluzione definitiva.

A pensare che, nonostante fosse Hikaru la causa delle sue lacrime, l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto era averlo al suo fianco, anche solo per poter piangere sulla sua spalla, per lasciarsi consolare, abbracciare, per sentirsi dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Perché la rabbia non durava mai troppo in Hikaru, e quando tornava a sorridere erano quelli stessi sorrisi che facevano stare meglio Yuya.

In fondo, era quello il motivo per cui continuava a sopportare, per cui cercava di far notare il meno possibile al più piccolo le sue mancanze.

Per quei sorrisi, e perché l’altro fosse felice, rendendo così indirettamente felice anche lui.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugare le lacrime.

Si alzò, andando verso il tavolino all’ingresso dove aveva abbandonato il cellulare.

Stava per chiamare Hikaru, per chiedergli dove fosse, ingoiare l’orgoglio e chiedergli di tornare, quando sentì la serratura della porta scattare.

Alzò lo sguardo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

Il fidanzato entrò in casa con gli occhi chini, alzandoli solo quando si rese conto che Yuya era lì, di fronte a lui.

Aveva un’espressione seria, come a Yuya era capitato raramente di vederlo. Teneva le mani strette a pugno, e sembrava stare peggio di quando era uscito.

Takaki si preoccupò.

Era abituato a quelle scene.

Era abituato a chiamarlo, a vederlo tornare a casa tranquillo, a parlare con lui più pacificamene e ad andare a letto con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Quell’espressione sul suo viso, non gli lasciava presagire niente di buono.

**_“Mi fingo indifferente solo per paura._ **

**_C’è qualcosa che non sono in grado di dirti._ **

**_La ragione per cui ora continuo a sorridere_ **

**_È perché mi sei vicino”_ **

****

“Dove... dove sei stato?” domandò Yuya, senza niente di inquisitorio nel tono, solo una vaga preoccupazione.

Hikaru si tolse la giacca, appendendola distrattamente insieme alle altre.

Senza distogliere mai lo sguardo dal suo, gli fece cenno di andare in salotto.

Una volta lì, Takaki lo vide gettare uno sguardo fugace ai fazzoletti che aveva abbandonato sul tavolino davanti al divano, per poi guardarlo nuovamente in viso e sospirare.

“Mi dispiace, Yuuyan” gli disse, sedendosi e indicandogli di fare altrettanto.

Yuya prese posto accanto a lui, sentendosi inevitabilmente nervoso.

“Non ti devi scusare, Hikka. Sono io che ho parlato a sproposito. Non intendevo dire che penso di non essere importante per te, solo che...” iniziò a dire, per venire immediatamente interrotto da un gesto della mano dell’altro.

“Lasciami parlare, per favore” mormorò. Vedendo che il ragazzo non lo interruppe, continuò. “Sono io a dovermi scusare, Yuya, e lo sappiamo tutti e due. Mi devo scusare per i miei commenti fuori luogo, mi devo scusare perché non ti sto mai a sentire, mi devo scusare...” fece una pausa, passandogli delicatamente un dito sugli occhi ancora umidi “perché ogni volta che discutiamo me ne vado e ti lascio da solo. Non dovrei, lo so, ma non posso farne a meno. Odio litigare con te, e ogni volta penso che andandomene le cose si risolvano da sole. Cammino un po’, faccio sbollire la rabbia e quando torno tutto è come prima, e io mi convinco di avere ragione. Ma se ci penso, lo so che non è merito mio, lo so che sei tu ad aggiustare le cose, lo so che sei tu che riesci sempre a soprassedere sui miei comportamenti e...” gli sorrise, accarezzandogli un lato del viso. “E sinceramente certe volte mi domando come tu faccia ancora a sopportare la mia indifferenza” concluse la frase, mordendosi un labbro in un segno di momentaneo imbarazzo.

Yuya sorrise brevemente, senza osare dire una parola: era rimasto come incantato di fronte all’altro, ipnotizzato dalle sue parole, smanioso di sapere dove quel discorso li avrebbe portati.

Il più piccolo fece una pausa, prese un respiro profondo e continuò.

“Quello che ho detto oggi non ha davvero importanza per me, anche se mi rendo conto di averti ferito. Non è vero che per me non hai importanza, non è vero che per me non conti niente. Tu sei... sei la cosa più importante che io abbia” il più grande lo vide arrossire, e riuscì a malapena a mascherare un sorriso, per evitargli un ulteriore imbarazzo. “Vorrei essere in grado di dimostrartelo. Certe volte mi dico che mi dovrei sforzare di farti capire quanto io effettivamente tenga a te, che dovrei prestare più attenzione a quello che provi senza darlo per scontato. Poi però dico a me stesso che tu sei migliore di me, che tu sai quello che provo anche senza bisogno che te lo dica, che io e te abbiamo un legame che ci consente di sapere quello che prova l’altro anche senza dirci niente” prese fiato. “Ma sono tutte scuse, pessime peraltro. Perché è vero che io so quello che provi per me, anche” fece un mezzo sorriso “anche in quelle rare volte in cui non me lo dimostri apertamente. Ma questo lo so perché con tutto quello che tu fai per me, sarebbe una follia anche solo dubitare del fatto che tu mi ami. E quando ci penso, arrivo seriamente ad odiarmi Yuuyan. Perché... perché tu non ti meriti il mio silenzio. Non ti meriti il mio costante prenderti di mira, non ti meriti i miei commenti, che siano scherzi o meno. Meriteresti che io ti dimostrassi quello che mi dimostri tu, se non di più.” Yuya si rese conto che stava girando intorno a quello che voleva realmente dire, ma non volle forzarlo ad arrivare al punto. Gli concesse il tempo che gli serviva, senza interromperlo.

Sia perché sapeva che per lui non era semplice sia perché in quel momento sentiva che sarebbe rimasto anche ore a sentirlo parlare di loro.

“Quando io e te ci siamo messi insieme,” riprese a parlare “a me è sembrata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Come se, in un certo senso, avessimo reso ufficiale qualcosa che in fondo c’era sempre stato. Perché io... sono sempre stato felice con te accanto. Mi hai sempre fatto sorridere, mi hai sempre fatto sentire come se...” sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo “Come se non mi dovessi mai preoccupare di essere da solo.” Concluse, e poi si lasciò ricadere con la schiena contro il divano, come se l’essere stato serio così a lungo l’avesse provato fisicamente.

Yuya gli sorrise apertamente, andandogli più vicino e poggiandosi contro di lui, mettendogli il mento sulla spalla e alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, con aria provocatoria.

“Hai finito?” gli chiese, prendendolo lievemente in giro.

Hikaru gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, scuotendo la testa.

“Un’ultima cosa, e poi giuro che non voglio parlare per almeno una settimana” si mise nuovamente a sedere compostamente, senza tuttavia lasciare la presa su di lui. “Ti amo, Yuya. Mi dispiace di non essere in grado di dirtelo più spesso o di dimostrartelo. Ma vorrei che tu lo tenessi sempre a mente, che non dubitassi mai di quello che sento per te, anche quando sono così cretino da darti una buona ragione per farlo” gli disse, poi sospirò, rimanendo immobile a fissarlo, in attesa di una risposta.

Yuya lo guardò di rimando, mordendosi un labbro.

Finse di pensarci per un po’ prima di rispondergli.

“Hai ragione, sei un cretino” disse alla fine, scuotendo la testa.

Hikaru sbarrò gli occhi, e stava per prepararsi a protestare quando l’altro gli fece cenno di tacere e riprese a parlare.

“Sei un cretino se pensi che io possa pensare che tu non mi ami. Hai detto che io e te abbiamo un legame che ci consente di sapere quello che l’uno prova per l’altro e... ed è vero. Per me è così. Tu puoi parlare quanto vuoi, e io posso prendermela, ma questo per me non cambia niente. Lo so che tu mi ami e io continuerei ad amarti a prescindere da qualsiasi cosa tu possa dirmi o farmi” concluse, sorridendogli timidamente.

Hikaru rimase a guardarlo per pochi secondi, prima di sporgersi verso di lui e abbracciarlo.

Yuya lo senti stringere la presa su di lui, lo sentì nascondere il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, e non poté far altro che ricambiare quella stretta, che lasciarsi andare a quell’abbraccio, perché erano esattamente momenti come quelli che gli ricordavano con estrema chiarezza che cosa lo legasse a Hikaru.

Erano i suoi modi di fare. Era la sua capacità di tirare fuori il lato positivo da ogni cosa.

Erano i suoi abbracci, che trasmettevano assai più di quanto lui stesso potesse pensare.

Erano le piccole cose di cui era il primo a non accorgersi, ma che Yuya non mancava mai di notare, perché lo conosceva, perché sapeva com’era fatto e perché sapeva dove cercare i segni dell’amore che l’altro provava per lui.

Era per questo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dubitarne. Era per questo che non aveva mai rinunciato a lottare contro la sua ostinazione, perché era ancora lì, in quella casa, a farsi abbracciare da Hikaru e ad abbracciarlo di rimando.

L’altro faceva poco e niente per farlo sentire amato, e lui riusciva a sentirsi amato comunque.

E quello a parer suo, era il segno che l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro fosse troppo forte perché il suo significato fosse limitato da parole o gesti.

Erano in grado di rendersi felici a vicenda, anche senza fare niente.

Questo per lui era amore, e nient’altro era importante.


End file.
